1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic head for vertical magnetic recording and a method of producing same. Particularly, it is concerned with a main pole exciting type magnetic head for vertical magnetic recording and a method of producing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as magnetic heads for vertical magnetic recording of this type, there have been known, for example, those disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Nos. 136004/85 and 58730/82.
In the magnetic head for vertical magnetic recording disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 136004/85, a magnetic ferrite substrate having a transversely extending groove formed in one face thereof is bonded to a nonmagnetic ceramic substrate so that the respective faces are put one on the other, and for the adjacent faces of both substrates thus bonded a magnetic recording main pole is formed so that force end and base end portions thereof are positioned on the face on the non-magnetic ceramic substrate side and that on the magnetic ferrite substrate side, respectively; further, the main pole-formed faces of both substrates are cut off until exposure of the groove while leaving the main pole portions and grinding or the like is applied to the surface of the non-magnetic ceramic substrate to use the surface as a float surface for a magnetic recording medium, and a coil is applied to the main pole through the groove of the magnetic ferrite substrate.
In the magnetic head for magnetic recording disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 58730/82, there is provided a head block structure comprising a slider portion substrate, a winding portion substrate, both formed of a magnetic material, and a gap portion substrate formed of a non-magnetic material on the surface sides of both substrates, and a slider portion, a track portion and a gap portion are formed as thin films in predetermined surface positions of the head block structure selectively by vapor deposition or sputtering.
However, the above conventional magnetic heads for vertical magnetic recording are all complicated in structure and hence the manufacturing method is also complicated, making it difficult to ensure the dimensional accuracy. Besides, the difficulty of ensuring the dimensional accuracy makes it impossible to obtain a sufficiently high reproduction output.